la_bikefandomcom-20200214-history
Bike-Friendly Policies and Practices Menu
Think of this as a menu of things your city or community can and should undertake to become more bicycle-friendly. Bicycle Plan A document that lays out a City's long-term plan for bicycling. Usually includes a bikeway network, policies and programs supportive of bicycling, and plans to install bicycle parking. Also usually includes a review of related plans and programs, a project prioritization list, and a set of design guidelines for bikeways, intersection treatments, and bike parking. In California, Streets and Highways Code 891.2 lists required elements for a bicycle plan to be "BTA-Compliant." This refers to the state's Bicycle Transportation Account. Only cities with a BTA-compliant bicycle plan are eligible to apply for funds from the Bicycle Transportation Account. Sometimes referred to as a "Bicycle Master Plan" or "Bicycle Transportation Plan." Some cities also do their bicycle plan in combination with a pedestrian plan, i.e. the Culver City Bicycle and Pedestrian Master Plan. Here is a nice list of example bicycle plans. A list of adopted and active Bicycle Plans within the County of Los Angeles is here. Safe Routes to School Strategic Plan A collaborative effort amongst parents, schools, and local government, the program is focused on encouraging students to walk and bicycle to school. As a result, the Safe Routes to School Programs (SRTS) play a role in improving childhood health, lowering traffic congestion near schools, and thus improving air quality in areas where schools are situated. SRTS programs begin by observing existing conditions around schools and conducting projects to address needs in safety, infrastructure, and education. This comprehensive approach to increasing accessibility to healthier modes of transportation, helps make bicycling and walking to school a safe and appealing choice. Helping students develop an active lifestyle at an early age sets the basis for a healthy lifestyle. If interested in introducing the SRTS program to your community, the National Center for Safe Routes to School has a surplus of resources to help those developing plans. The National Center for SRTS can be accessed here. Bicycle Coordinator on Staff Pilot Bikeway Projects (for innovative bikeway designs) Complete Streets Policy Complete Streets are defined as streets designed in a fashion that allows for the safe use of roads by all travelers, be they pedestrians, byciclists, motorists, or transit users. Such policies aim to make existing conditions more welcoming to alternative modes of transportation, as most roads are focused primarily on vehicular travel. Benefits of complete streets policies are as follow: *Safety: By making alternative methods of tranportation more visible, safety is improved for all road users. Such examples are well-defined bike lanes, and pedestrian cross walks. Effective signage may also be installed to make drivers aware of other transportation modes. *Health: The adoption of alternative modes of transportation allows for a reduction of air pollution, providing communities with cleaner air, thus leading to less interaction with particles that lead with respiratory illness. Furthermore, access to safe pedestrian and bicycle routes encourages residents to excercise regularly, ultimately helping communities fight obesity and accompanying diseases. *Choice, Access, and Mobility: With more modes of transportation to choose from, communities have access to cheap alternatives to driving a personal vehicle. This is especially important as transportation costs are of the highest expenses in American Households. *Emission Decrease: As mentioned before, allowing for options besides driving reduces air pollution. Along with the health benefits, it also is an important part of decreasing a communities carbon footprint. *Local Economy Boost: Increasing access to a local region via pedestrian and bicycle paths give local economies a healthy boost in business. Studies show that pedestrians, bicyclists, and mass transit users are more likely to stop at and spend at local businesses, than drivers are. California has mentioned complete streets policies in recent years. California Assembly Bill 1358, also known as the Complete Streets Act of 2008, was passed in hopes of promoting complete streets. The Bill requires the legislative body of a city or county to identify how ALL roadway users will be accomodated upon review of their general plan. The Bill can be reviewed here. Caltrans has also made a push for complete streets with its Deputy Directive-64-R1 , recognizing the importance of improving the safety and access for all travelers in California and the role complete streets play in accomplishing the goal. Cal Trans provides a brochure with a brief outline of the benefits of Complete Streets here. Pedestrian Plan Bike Parking Ordinance LACBC's Bicycle Parking Ordinances: Examples from the United States (PDF) Transportation Mitigation Fee Best Practices Bikes on Transit LADOT Most Commuter Express Buses are fitted with Racks. Please Contact (213, 310, 323, 818) 808-2273 for more information. Just pay your regular fare and you can load your bicycle in the rack on the front of the bus for free. All the bike racks have simple instructions posted on them. The bicycle racks are designed to hold each bicycle separately in place by a spring loaded clamp. Bicycles won't rub, touch, or scratch other bicycles, the bus, or other vehicles. Tips when using LADOT Bikes on Bus bicycle racks: *If the rack is full, please wait for the next bus. *You are responsible for loading, securing, and unloading your bicycle from the rack. *Get the driver's attention before you load or unload your bike. *Never step into traffic while loading or unloading your bike. *Never cross the street in front of the bus – passing traffic cannot see you coming around the bus. *If an object rolls under the bus, never try to retrieve it. Tell the operator and wait for the bus to pull away, then retrieve it. *Make your bike "rack ready" by removing water bottles, pumps or any loose items that might fall off. *Tandem bikes or bikes with motors, solid wheels, large racks, child seats or other attachments are not allowed. *Folded bikes can be taken on the bus. *Move the empty rack into the upright position. *Do not lock your bike to the rack. *Use the front door when exiting and notify the driver that you will be retrieving your bicycle. Contact information for lost or forgotten bikes (You should ideally have the bus and route number on hand). Commuter Express Routes 142, 431, 437, 438, 448, 534, (310) 884-6857 Commuter Express Routes 409, 419, 422, 423, 549, 573, 574, (818) 786-0720 Metro Buses and Rail Taking Bikes on Metro Rail Bikes are permitted on Metro Rail trains at all times. If train is full, please wait for the next train. Enter at doors marked with this symbol: On Red/Purple Lines Look for the designated open area to accommodate bikes and other large items at the end of the car. On Green and Gold Lines Please stand with your bike in the designated area marked with the symbol above. On Blue and Expo Lines Please stand with your bike in an available area at either end of the rail car.Exception: Bikes are not permitted in front of the operator’s door in the lead car. Rules for Bikes on Metro Rail *Be courteous to other passengers. *Always wait for the next train if the train is crowded. *DO NOT park your bicycle behind operator’s cab in lead car. *Always keep doors and aisles clear. *Give priority to wheelchair passengers in designated areas. *Always stand with your bike in the designated open area while on board the train. *Walk your bike in stations and on platforms. *Use elevators or stairs to enter and exit the station. Bikes are not allowed on escalators. *Folding bikes are encouraged and allowed on board. Make sure it is properly folded. *Fuel powered, 3-wheeled, tandem, recumbent and over 6-foot long bicycles, as well as all mopeds and trailers, are not allowed. Failure to obey these rules may result in a citation; ref. PC 640 (b) (9) (A) Rules for Bikes on Metro Buses *Wait for the next bus if the rack is full. *Remove ALL loose items not attached (i.e. bags on handle bars, backpacks, helmets, etc.) and take them with you onto the bus. *You are responsible for loading and unloading your bicycle. *Just before your stop, tell the bus operator that you will be getting your bike from the rack. *Never cross in front of a bus. *Never try to retrieve something that rolls under the bus. *Use elevators or stairs at transit centers and bus facilities. Bikes are not allowed on escalators. *Folding bikes with 20 inch or smaller wheels can be taken on board. Make sure your bike is folded and stored under a rear seat so as not to block aisles and doorways. Motorized folding bikes are not allowed. *Bicycles over 55 pounds cannot be accommodated on Metro bus bike racks. Transit Access Plan Bikes in Buildings Parking Cash-Out 4 E's Programs Category:Transit Access Plan